Axis Power Hetalia: Flying Mint Bunny Inc Say what
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: Luke began to sweat a bit. Holy shit. Why did they make these things again? Were they all insane! It was then he let out a cry, "If you kill me no more Russia units will be made! I'm the CEO! Me gone means no more!" Belarus froze as she heard that before staring at Luke, "…You." She pointed with one of her sharp knives, "Are my owner." DISCOUNTINUED


**Chapter One**

**Axis Powers-Hetalia is of **© **Hidekaz Himaruya  
**

**Manual/Unit idea first thought up by est. 1995 (LolliDictator)  
**

******(I own the OC of course)**  


* * *

_"And in this moment, I will not run; it is my place to stand, __We few shall carry hope within our bloodied hands." -unknown(?)_

* * *

Giving a small groan while face meets desk the CEO of Flying Mint Bunny inc. Luke Scifo-Jones (He used his mother's maiden name as well as his father's surnname) couldn't help but wonder why he had to go through this? His mother up and leaving causing him at the nice age of twenty six to take her place as she wanted to travel the world. The ginger haired male wanted to ignore the buzzing of his secretary Jennifer but he knew she would kick his door down if he did, "….Yes?" so after reaching over and giving a hello in the form of yes in a dead like voice he stared at the intercom.

"Sir. One of the units has woken up and is currently running about on this floor."

"Oh okay—Whoa, whoa, whoa whaaaaat?!" Shooting up Luke stared at the intercom on his office phone, "Which one?"

"Russia—oh wait and apparently Belarus."

"…Why?"

"Well sir…because you thought it would be wise to do a **bring your daughter to work day.**"

"I don't need the sass, Jen!" as an after thought he decided to add, "I thought I said no Hetalia fans..." he ignored her snort because he then he heard screaming and understood it but had to ask, "Hey Jen…how do we understand them when they are programmed to speak in their native tongue?"

"…You know…I really have no idea. Oh got to go. Lunch break. Have fun."

"What kinda answer is—HEY! Don't leave me alone! Heeeeeeey!" Luke could only gape at the phone before the office doors were broken down and none other than Russia was there, "Uh…." Raising his hand a bit he blinked, "Hi?" cursing himself for sounding so intelligent (Not) and looking like a deer in head lights, Luke did the only manly thing he could do when a Russia unit was coming at him. Scream like a little girl.

"GO HOME! GO HOME!" Russia was cowering behind the desk as he sobbed hearing Belarus closing in.

"Big Brother! I know you are in here! The doors are broken!" Belarus came skidding to a halt and stared right at Luke, "Where is big brother?" slowly pulling her knifes out of her knee high socks, her icy eyes glinting.

Luke began to sweat a bit. Holy shit. Why did they make these things again? Were they all insane?! It was then he let out a cry, "If you kill me no more Russia units will be made! I'm the CEO! Me gone means no more!"

Belarus froze as she heard that before staring at Luke, "…You." She pointed with one of her sharp knives, "Are my owner." She could have so many big brothers now… "Understood?"

"Wah! Yes! Yes!" Petrified the half European-American man watched as she left while uttering about getting her box. Shaking a bit he slowly looked under his desk to see a pair of bright purple eyes staring at him, "Whoa!"

"You are the one in charge?" Slowly coming out of under the table and towering over Luke, Russia gazed down at the spazzing male before placing his large hands onto the other's shoulders, "Comrade. You are also my owner now." He gave a shudder at the thought of being with Belarus but if this got him out of this scary place (He saw a lot of Belarus!) then so be it!

"E-eh? Don't I get a choice in this?"

"Nyet."

"…How do we even understand each other if you are speaking Russian?"

"That I do not know comrade."

"…What the fuck is this company exactly…jeez." what's next? He finds out these units are giant sex dolls? Luke began to pale at that thought. Dear god...that was a scary thought. That was a real scary thought. Wouldn't they get sued for that sort of thing? Damn his mother-holy crap Russia's hands were squeezing the life out of him, "...Er my name is Luke Scifo-Jones...CEO of Flying Mint Bunny Inc. And uh...your new owner?"

"Pleasure to meet you, comrade."

"Please let go?"

"Nyet."

"...Okay." He really needed to get those manuals from human resources fast.

* * *

**A/N**

What the crap did I just write? Lol.

Anyways I got this weird idea after reading a fanfic where there was a delivery girl who worked for Flying Mint Bunny Inc. So I thought "Hey! Why not try that too!" ...so yeah. *scratches cheek* I feel stupid and silly now lol. But I did this just to get it off my chest and out of my head lol.

I mean I also thought about it since the Re-programing is for when they are woken up wrong and not in default or whatever the owner wants the in is for personality right? So I thought "Hey...anyone else think they would speak in their native tongue?" so thought it would be like a running gag of "How do we understand each other when some of us are clearly speaking a totally different language." So there...yeah that will be a gag I guess.

Of course to find **Natalya Arlvoskaya: User Guide and Manual **go to _DarkBlaziken's _profile for it, while **Ivan Braginski: User Guide and Manual** is of course at _est.1995 (LolliDictator)_profile.

* * *

Original Character Profile

Full Name: Luke Scifo-Jones

Gender: Male (Androgynous)

Hair: Red

Eyes: _heterochromia_ one green and one blue

Height: 5'7-5'8

Weight: 125 LBS (Is that considered underweight?)

Age: 26

Nationality: European-American

Occupation: CEO of Flying Mint Bunny Inc. (Is it one word? Mintbunny...)

Family: Wife (deceased) , One Daughter, Two sons, Mother, Father (deceased), Older sister

Pets: two Newfoundland, one Siamese cat, one Prussian cat, and one parrot

First Units (Not by choice): Ivan Braginski and Natalya Arlovskaya

Fears: Scary movies, Belarus Units, Russia Units, his older sister, Jelly beans (After Harry Potter Jelly beans he swore them off)


End file.
